


Sanguine

by imogenbynight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imogenbynight/pseuds/imogenbynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the color of her blood. Her lips. Her name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanguine

It’s the color of her blood. Her lips. Her name.

When she moves with him in the harsh glow of a motel sign, seeping through a thin curtain, it’s the color of her skin lit up like hellfire. When his eyes slip closed and he tastes her mouth like sour cherries and sparks and gunpowder, it’s the color that bursts beneath his lids.

Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, is the word on his tongue and the color in his head and he wants her so badly that he wonders if there’s something else going on here. If it’s not just the blood he’s become addicted to, but her. Her sharp wit and her biting mouth.

“Penny for your thoughts?” she asks him, eyes alight despite her lazy grin, but she doesn’t give him a chance to answer, just sinks back down to kiss him. It’s sweet, somehow. Sweeter than it should be.

He wants to hate himself for this, knows he should, but there’s something different. He feels it. She’s different.

“How much is this changing me?” he asks when she relents, and she frowns down at him before rolling to his side.

“Enough,” she says, “enough to help.”

It’s as much of an answer as he’s ever been given, but again, he feels certain that it’s okay. She’s never lied to him before. He can trust her.

He doesn’t realize until it’s too late that he loves her, and when he does, the first thing he feels is guilt; the first thing he thinks is Jess. Maybe it’s been years, but it still feels as though he’s writing over her somehow, as if by letting himself have this, have Ruby, he’s forgetting her. He loathes himself for it, though he knows he shouldn’t, and the next time he’s with her she bites him, hard, on the shoulder. He lets her. He arches against her. Begging.

Make it hurt, he thinks, says, whispers, and she does. She does.


End file.
